Graviton
The Graviton is an Armatura-class Primordial Archetypal Frame planned by Joshua Zephyrius and manufactured by the Empyrdom of Anticytheris for the use of Erdion Ascifalke. Development This Primordial Archetypal Frame was developed with bulky and highly durable composite hexasteel with hexagraphene plates on its vital parts which can withstand most concussive and energy projectiles better than the others of its kind. This Archetypal Frame is significantly larger than any of the current ones which may easily instill terror to most enemies. Unlike the Baryon, which is a Magnatorma-class Archetypal Frame, it lacks a proportional amount of offensive weaponry as it is meant to stay in defense and harass enemy units at the same time. It possesses a two-way astral airwall which protects the Graviton from any type of attack, as the first field is mostly effective against energy attacks (e.g., particle, nuclear, dark) and compressible matter-based attacks (e.g., plasma, dark, antimatter) while the second field is mostly effective against explosive projectiles. It also possesses the secret Absolute Astral Defense Matrix uses an array of astral shields shaped like hexagonal panels that can be projected over any part of the Archetypal Frame. Electromagnetic pulses do not affect it as much as they do on conventional electronics because it is not powered by electricity. Its Astral Vigilance enables it to plot the trajectories of incoming or released projectiles or plot the probable movements of enemy units. It can even detect cloaked units within a radius equal to a mile. Utilizing the Pantha Targeting Systems, it can lock onto any kind of unit caught within the Astral Vigilance's field of sight. Additionally, due to the Astral Vigilance's apparent ability of plotting probable maneuvers of hostiles, it provides a great amount of accuracy to its weaponry. For convenience, its eidos transport system allows Erdion to quickly enter or exit the cockpit within a matter of milliseconds. Its weaponry is fitting for an Armatura-class Archetypal Frame, in which it majorly sports defensive cannons such as a cluster of Scadian Magardni autocannons that fire inverplasma (supercooled plasma) magic rays at nearby hostiles. It is also outfitted with three Dragarkus missile arrays to harass high-mobility enemy units. It also sports a Hexadon tachyomagnetic accelerator cannon which fires a 90mm HEDDS (highly-explosive diatryphic discarding sabot) hexasteel shell at enemy units. As an Archetypal Frame that mainly utilizes the power of gravity magic, it has the Hand of Antigravis as its left hand which projects a strong gravitational field that attracts objects toward it. It is outfitted with three tachyonic drives which are integrated to its Nil-Graviton System which allow the Baryon to move at stabilized speeds, having little to no drag. However, due to its size, it is the second slowest Primordial Archetypal Frame, with Graviton the first. To compensate for mediocre speed, it has formidable weaponry suited for any combat situation. Its newly developed feature is the Spellcode Amplification Network that allows the Archetype to cast Archonic magic at a significantly higher potency and a wider scale of effect. Caradeus can cast Ancient Water Magic and Ancient Ice Magic. The aforementioned magic types are usually used for wide-scale demolition and immobilization respectively. Its secret weapon lies underneath the Baryon's chest plating. Such weapon is named the Ultima cannon, which releases a continuous beam of lightning magic at a certain target. The beam is extremely effective against hostile units that use electricity as a power source, as the beam disables it. The beam is released by the activation sequence for a Ancient Lightning Magic spell imprinted in the internal drive of the cannon. However, when Rift Aspect is active, the cannon will fire a high-density particle beam instead of firing a lightning beam. Specifications Category:Units Category:Experimentals Category:Primordial Archetypes Category:Archetypal Frames Category:Empyrdom